The Mist
by How To Train A Demigod
Summary: A 15-year-old daughter of Hecate's life changes when she finds her way to Camp Half-Blood. She meets her friends Connor Stoll son of Hermes and Rose Wither daughter of Aphrodite. They have to go on a quest and slay the Chimera.
1. The 3 Weirdos On The Street

I was screaming my head off. I have been chased by the police for three years now. Ever since the accident. I shook my head I can't think of that right now. **_You should have known better. Why would you try to get a job at a donut shop!_**

"I thought it was just a stereotype!" I screamed at myself. Just then I turned the corner and ran into 3 people.

The first was a blonde haired teenaged girl with fierce gray eyes that studied me as soon as she saw me.

The second was a jet black haired teenaged boy with alerting sea-green eyes.

And the last one was a brown-haired teenaged boy with a scraggly go-tee and warm brown eyes.

"See I told you I smelled demigod," The one with the go-tee said pointing to me.

"I don't know, Grover, are you sure this is her," The blonde girl asked.

"Are questioning the abilities of a member of the Council of Cloven Elders, Annabeth.?" the one named Grover questioned.

"I'm just saying-" Just then she was interrupted by the boy with sea-green eyes. "Hem-hem. Maybe she is listening in on your bickering and is freaking out!"

"Oh, hi," Waved Grover, "I'm Grover Underwood. The annoying blonde is-"

"ANNOYING BLONDE!" She screeched at him.

"Geez, you guys keep this up everyone will think your dating her instead of me. Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase," The black haired boy announced.

"I'm... uh... Winter... uh... Winter Green." I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Winter. We'll get you someplace safe soon enough." Grover soothed. But suddenly something shot into my head.

"You are **NOT** taking me back home!" I screamed at them.

"Oh no, of course not. We'll be taking you to a safe place." Annabeth tried.

"We better hurry though before they smell 3 demigods in the same place," Percy said worriedly. As if on cue a giant roar erupted from the forest and suddenly a police officer walked out. "Great. Everyone's favorite monster police officer is here to say hello." Then grabbed a ballpoint pen, took off the cap, and it turned into a bronze sword, at the same time Annabeth unsheathed a dagger and Grover put his pipes to his mouth.

I watched in amazement as these 3 sliced the cop which now had a bull head.


	2. The First Day Of The Rest Of My Life

When we finally made it to the top of the hill with a pine tree on top there is a group of people up there to greet us. But suddenly there is a collective gasp and everyone including my escorts bow to there knees.

"All hail..." The man on the horse trailed off. Hold It! He is not riding a horse! He is the horse!

His top half is a man of about his 30s in a scruffy beard. His bottom half is a white stallion. Tail dancing in the wind.

"Winter Green, Chiron," Percy suggested.

"Winter Green, daughter of Hecate." Chiron finished

That's when I finally realized the purple smoke swirling around me. And the symbol of Hecate above my head.

When everybody dispersed. I could see Percy talking to a boy about my age. Then the boy walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes," He greeted.

"Winter Green," I said back.

"Nice to meet you, Winter," He said, "I'll be showing you around because Percy and Annabeth are a little busy at the moment."

We started walking and he just described everything so detailed.

"So, how old are you?" Connor questioned

"15, why?"

"Well, usually, you get claimed when you're 13. Unless it's a special case."

"How old are you?"

"Same as you, 15," Connor replied.

Then a girl that looked 15 to came up running to us. She looked gorgeous in her red puffy dress and earrings.

"Connor!" She yelled to him.

"Yeah, Rose?" Connor sighed disappointedly.

"Chiron wants you, a meeting is about to start."

Connor sighed, "Ok, I'll leave, you get to finish showing Winter around."

"Gotcha."

"See ya around, Winter," Connor called to me.

"Yeah, see ya later," I said.

As he walked away I just stared at this girl. I mean she radiated beauty. How is that possible.

"I'm Rose Wither, daughter of Aphrodite." _**That explains why you radiate beauty and love.**_ I thought.

"I'm Winter Green, daughter of-"

"Hecate, I know." She finished. "So, I'll take you to the armory, where you can pick your weapon."

As we went to the armory we talked. I found out that like Connor she was a great friend. When we were at armory I saw Percy sword fighting like a demon. I mean Whoa! We talked for a little and he suggested a beautiful celestial bronze dagger for me and offered to give me some lessons.

"Thanks, I'd love to," I said.

Then we met a girl named Hazel, she is the best camper with the mist. She offered to give me lessons too, whenever she was around apparently she's from the Roman camp in California. But I happily obliged to her offer. This place is so amazing it's hard to believe this is my new home. Then suddenly an idea hit my thoughts. People call this a summer camp what about during the winter where will I go back on the streets. I certainly don't want that.

"So, Rose is this only a summer camp. What about during the winter."

"Well, you can be a year-rounder if you want, that's for the people who don't have a better home to be in."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Who are the year-rounders?"

"Well, I'm one, so is Connor and his brother Travis. Or Travis was one till he went to college."

"Is there a demigod college?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, in California at the Roman camp."

I continued to ask questions till it was time for dinner. After that, I went to sleep. This place was a dream. Everything was just so amazing. I had practice with Hazel in the morning. So I fell asleep to make it come faster. How could anything go wrong here?

Only after a few weeks, I realized the answer to my question.


End file.
